


did you think i'd never leave?

by czm26



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, rbficexchange, there is a brief mention of a (minor) character dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czm26/pseuds/czm26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're still here for each other, at least."</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you think i'd never leave?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irritable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritable/gifts).



> hoo boy dandy ok!!!! so many things went wrong whilst writing this but i finished, yay!
> 
> it's a mash of the spy au and the bildungsroman so not everything is accounted for but i think it's alright
> 
> i hope u enjoy + happy new year !!<3

She laughs the laugh of a seven year old, happy and free and fun. Her run is more of a skip, and she stumbles into a girl that definitely isn't her grade. Maybe it's good she's the only one to fall over.  
  
" _What_?" Fear masked with disgust, rapidly turns into a face that melts after realising she's made a younger kid cry. "I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Octavia sniffs and wipes her eyes into her forearm. She doesn't know this girl. "What's your name?"  
  
She's visibly taken aback, and placed in a quandary. She really should make friends, but what about Finn? What if he left Clarke  _goddamn_ Griffin for her friendship back, but she's already friends with someone else?  
  
So she shakes her head (she doesn't need him, really) and smiles, offering a hand out. "I'm Raven."  
  
Octavia reaches out and helps pull herself up with Raven's offer. "Mine's Octavia. Do you wanna come to my house tonight?"  
  
"Uh..." It sounds better than another day at school with fresh illegalities staining her jacket. "If that's okay with your parents."  
  
"Um, my mom's fine with me having people over, yeah."  
  
Raven picks up on her implications immediately. "So... Where do you wanna meet?"  
  
The bell for final period rings, so Octavia just points to a weary bench covered in the sap of the tree it's sat underneath.  
  
Raven smiles and just as the pair separate at the door she crumples an empty packet of _The Simpsons_ tissues, save one off-colour depiction of family mayhem, into Octavia's hands for the blood around her knee.

* * *

Raven sits on the table bench with her trainers rhythmically hitting the seat, and a faded _Barbie_ baseball cap proudly sat on her head.

When she sees Octavia skipping down the steps with a plaster over her scrape, a smile fills her entire face.

Octavia waves to someone outside the gate and then moves towards Raven. Raven jumps off the bench and jogs the distance between her and Octavia. "Who were you waving to?"

"My brother." Raven doesn't respond. "His name is Bellamy."

"Cool. Is he okay with strangers going home with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

Raven yells as she chases Octavia around the driveway, Bellamy trying to avoid being hit by the sprays of water that fly back and forth.

"Bell, help me!" Octavia whines playfully, taking a moment to turn around and aim her water gun at Raven.

Raven yells as Bellamy's grubby vest that she was given gets soaked, thankful that it wasn't her t-shirt or jacket.

"What if I want to help Raven?" Bellamy teases his sister and looks over to the fake brand, neon plastic gun that sits just next to their front door. They all know it's full of cold water, and it holds about three times as much as the two that Octavia and Raven have. "Or what if I want to help me?"

With that, the trio all make a mad dash for the front steps, Raven resorting to tossing her small pistol into Bellamy's chest. It wasn't a hard throw, just enough to knock his balance, and she manages to beat them both.

From her slightly elevated position on the doorway steps, she laughs as maniacally as a ten year old can whilst pulling the pump slowly towards her and alternating spraying the two siblings.

Eventually, they all tire themselves out. They're soaking wet, after endlessly refilling and emptying the guns until their hands burned on the metal handle for the hose. Running around in circles did nothing to dry anything out and just exhausted Octavia (the only one who thought it was a great idea) so they all dejectedly go indoors. Octavia, just before walking inside, laughs as she rubs a smear of soil from the potted plants onto the vest she's wearing, also Bellamy's clothing, and Bellamy stiffens before moving to attack her with tickles.

Raven grins as she gets hit by the warmth of both the indoors and of Bellamy and Octavia. (Maybe she'll be welcome here for longer than she was welcome with the Collins family.)

* * *

"This is Agent Reyes, come in Agent Blake." They both giggle on either end of their cheap, low range walkie talkies.

"Agent Blake, do you have eyes on our targets?"

"I do. Bravo and November both appear to be unaware of the situation. Make your move in three, two, one..."

Raven opens the door to Bellamy's bedroom and places a cardboard box in the middle of the room, then slams the door shut and runs up to the attic where Octavia is hiding.

There's a hole in the flooring that was born when Nathan Miller brought his BB gun around and accidentally shot the ceiling (he then gave the gun back to his dad, and never touched it again) - the split in the paint and the wood were both never fixed up so it's convenient for Raven and Octavia's spy obsession.

Raven puts the camera on her phone against the hole and presses record so they can both see - Bellamy's just gotten to opening the box (it's on his bed, which is a bad bad idea) and proves that Raven Reyes is great at timing. The camera isn't picking up on Nathan, so he's probably moved out of the way due to suspicion. He _should_ be suspicious.

Bellamy leans over the box to try and see what it is without opening it (worst case scenario: wasps), but only seeing a red, ball like surface, he lifts the lid up. By doing so, the string the flap of the lid is attached to raises a sticky tape abomination covered in thumbtacks, and a couple manage to pierce the inside balloon.

When Bellamy looks up at Nathan Miller, he's absolutely drenched. It's  _amazing_.

* * *

Raven gets invited to a leading college in her ideal course at age sixteen, and hates herself for choosing it over Octavia. Octavia, who was sure they'd get at least another two years together in Washington D.C.

"Bellamy will be back before you know it. One more year and you get your brother back from the hell that he's chosen to train at," Raven promises on the day she's set to leave. "I'll visit you every holiday. Maybe I won't even like it there." They're both crying, and it's really something to see a sixteen year old accept a fad bracelet from a thirteen year old. "I... Yeah. Okay?" Raven's breath hitches, despite her knowing that she's only going to be a two and a half hour drive away. "Stick with Monroe and Harper and Maya, 'cause they really like you and I know you really like them."

Octavia nods and gives Raven a small gift box. "Don't open it until you're in your new room. I promise it's got something really really cool inside."

Raven hugs Octavia and then turns to something new.  _You'll all be back together soon._

* * *

Bellamy doesn't return after a year. Raven doesn't return after two. Maya disappears for three months and shows up dead in the girls' bathroom at school.

Octavia's lost.

She's tempted to call one of them, she hasn't in months, but the memory of nobody picking up is enough to keep her away from the three names in her contacts. She deletes them, right there and right then: Bellamy first, since that's how he left, Raven second, and Maya's last which actually doesn't ring at all.

Octavia doesn't talk to anybody for a week after that.

* * *

There's a memory Bellamy and Raven share that keeps their heads above water: the last time they were both with Octavia. Raven was about a year into her course, and Bellamy was four weeks from finishing his training.

It was in a bustling café, and they all had to drive for two hours to get there. Bellamy drew a triangle between their residences on a map and found a spot roughly in the middle so they all traveled equal distances. Oh, and Octavia didn't drive. She took the train.

They had all innocently talked about recent developments: Octavia's sudden interest in playing instruments, namely the violin; Raven managing to solve a problem in three months that a club in her college had struggled with for years; and Bellamy _finally_ being allowed to sweep his torch around the room at night at random intervals. (It helps him calm down, _checking_.)

The fact that he was so excited to go back home, that's what he knows, _feels_ , disgruntles Octavia the most about his disappearance. And that Raven had babbled about college for years, but left so soon? That gets to her, too.

The thing is, it's much more simple than 'they left Octavia.'

Monty helped Anya, who helped Monty back. Monty found his way back to Nathan, who took Bellamy with him, who left the subtlest of hints that Raven picked up on. Just leaving Octavia would be too much, and too false. It's a guarantee of her safety.

* * *

"We're still there for her, Bellamy," Raven whispers one day when they're both attending a funeral in order to track the deceased's nephew.

"I'm not comfortable with this being 'there for her.'" he replies with an unmentioned scratching in his skull.

"We're still here for each other, at least."

"I- yeah, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> this was the eldest draft on my laptop (which had to be repaired haha) so i'm not really in love with it but i hope u enjoyed it anyway
> 
> [ my old old url was lieutenantwarren (the url i signed up for this with) ]


End file.
